Alfea College For Fairies And Magic
Alfea '''is a college for fairies. It's the college where Bloom went to in Season 1 to become a fairy and learn magic. It is a really beautiful college. It's big and all the alfea fairies have their own dormitories in it. Alfea was specially made for fairies to learn magic and for fairies of different realms like Bloom From Planet Earth. Professors Headmistress Faragonda Headmistress Faragonda is a really kind lady. She cares about all the girls (Fairies) in Alfea. She is the Headmistress Of Alfea. However, she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the Fairies In Alfea. Professor Palladium '''Professor Palladium is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosim biosis (the process of changing from one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. Professor DuFour Professor DuFour is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also an magic teacher who places emphasis on poetically formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. And she played music with Musa's mother and father ( Matlin and Ho - Boe ). Professor Avalon Professor Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, every one likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster, but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an imposter at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. Season1Faragonda.jpg|Headmistress Faragonda Season2Faragonda.jpg|Headmistress Faragonda Flying Season1Palladium.jpg|Season 1 Palladium xd.jpg|Palladium ProfessorWizGizTeaching.jpg|Professor Wizgiz Wizgiz About To Transform.jpg|Professor Wizgiz About To Transform DuFour.jpg|Professor DuFour Dufour.jpg|Small Pic DuFour avalon.jpg|Professor Avalon AvalonTransformed.jpg|Professor Avalon Transformed Knut.jpg|Knut Cleaning Knut1.jpg|Knut Barbatea1.jpg|Barbatea College Librarian BarbateaHoldingABook.jpg|Barbatea Holding A Book ChefSfoglia.jpg|Chef Sfoglia Other Staff At Alfea Other Staff Knut is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. Barbatea is the school librarian. And she really cares about her books. Ofelia is the school nurse (her name was mentioned on the Official Site, prior to the Season 4 revamp, but not in the series). Chef Sfoglia is the school cook. Building The Alfea school has many classrooms and long hallways where the girls have to cross to attend from a class to another and to get onto their dorms. The school also has a ballroom, which is located under the office of the Headmistress. These sites have seen several times during the progress of the series. Dorm Rooms The Alfea dorm rooms, are a second home for students residing in Alfea while away from home. When they not in classes spend most of the time here. While they are studying, sleeping or talking to her roommates. With some exceptions like Stella who has a room for herself, most of the girls live in rooms of two. Also, the students decorate their respective sides of the rooms, according to their personal tastes. Gallery |-|Season 1= Pokuj tecna.jpg Musa's Bedroom.jpg Pokuj stella.jpg Flora's Bedroom.jpg Bloom's Bedroom.jpg Alfea_Lounge.png Alfea_Entrance_Inside_RAI.png WinX-1x02-Alfea Scenery-5.png Alfea Stairs Original Day.jpg |-|Season 2= WinX-2x03-Alfea_Scenery-11.png Layla's Bedroom.jpg Category:Locations Category:Schools